Baños termales
by Mrs.Ryddle-Black
Summary: De cómo una tarde aburrida puede mejorar en cuestión de minutos y con sólo un poco de...actuación. Advertencia: Lime.


MOMENTOS SASUTEN

Hii! bueno aquí está un intento de lemon que se quedó en lime pero bueno. Es mi primera vez en escribir algo así así que please, díganme si me salió bien, decente u horripilante, si? thanks

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo ;)

1. En los baños termales

-¡Ahhh!...me aburro…-dijo Naruto de forma bastante ruidosa mientras se sumenrgía en las aguas de los baños termales.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta del Uchiha, el cual estaba medio recostado en la pared del baño. El vapor no paraba de salir y los chicos, estaban cada vez más y más aburridos. Incluso Sasuke tenía que admitir que hacía rato que había perdido el interés en el sitio. Además de que no podía pensar a gusto gracias al ruidoso de su amigo.

De repente, en medio del silencio, se escuchó un débil gemido.

El sonido, venía del otro lado. En los baños termales de las mujeres.

Ante eso, Sasuke y Naruto, se miraron confusos y mientras que uno sólo se encogió de hombros y lo dejó correr, el otro medio nadó hacia la valla que separaba los baños. Pegó la oreja en la madera y esperó silencioso a escuchar algo de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos, de absoluto silencio, el rubio se dio por vencido y empezó a dar la vuelta para volver a donde estaba antes.

Nada más despegar la oreja de la madera, se escuchó otro gemido femenino. Esta vez bastante más audible.

Sasuke, abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz. Se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Naruto y sin llegar a ponerse igual que él esperó por otro sonido. "Tal vez me he equivocado" pensó el moreno. Pero a la vez que esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, el silencio volvió a ser roto por otro sonido:

-Oh Dios…mmh…si…un poco más fuerte…

"¿Tenten?" pensó Sasuke. Su cuerpo se había tensado al escuchar sus palabras, y sobre todo, el tono con el que las dijo. Casi parecía….no, imposible. Allí no admitían hombres, y ella no lo engañaría.

A su lado, Naruto notaba como su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo. Le dio un leve codazo a su compañero y le dijo:  
-Oye teme, ¿esa no era Tenten?

-Puede ser

-Ahh…si…ahí Sakura. Dios, adoro tus dedos- volvió a decir la voz.

-Si esa, sin duda alguna es Tenten.

Sasuke estaba confuso, algo molesto y por qué negarlo….un poco "contento". Escuchar a su novia hacer esos ruiditos le habían hecho rememorar varios momentos; agradables.

Después de estar diez minutos más escuchándola hacer ruiditos, dar halagos de dudosa procedencia e intentar ahogar gemidos. Sasuke no aguantó más y salió del baño. Cogió una toalla y se la enrollo alrededor de sus estrechar caderas dejando al descubierto su amplio y esculpido pecho.

Por el camino hacia el otro lado, no paró de preguntarse qué demonios estaban haciendo las chicas allí dentro.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a los baños de mujeres, dudó un momento antes de entrar de sopetón. En el agua, sólo se encontraba Tenten. El lugar estaba vacío, y no había señales de otro ser vivo.

Confuso, dirigió sus oscuros orbes hacia donde se encontraba su novia. Elevó una ceja a modo de pregunta silenciosa.

Tenten, por su parte, se había colocado las manos sobre sus pechos para poder ocultarlos. Su expresión reflejaba inocencia y sorpresa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Sasuke?

-Hmp…asegurarme de algo.

Ante su escueta respuesta, Tenten entrecerró los ojos y avanzó por el agua si quitar las manos de sus pechos. Notó cómo Sasuke tragaba duro e intentaba apartar la vista de ella. En su cara se había instalado un gracioso sonrojo que a ella le parecía adorable.

De repente, por su cabeza pasó una brillante idea. Sus ojos adoptaron un brillo travieso que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke. Tembló sólo de pensar en qué estaría maquinando su alocada novia.

Tenten se colocó de frente a él y sin salir del agua, se colocó frente a la orilla del baño. Sus manos descansaban en los bordes y su pelo recogido en sus usuales redondetes amenazaba por sucumbir a la fuerza de la gravedad.

Clavó su mirada en él y esperó hasta que el chico se la devolvió.

-Ne Sasuke, has tardado mucho- su tono estaba lleno de falso reproche y para darle más veracidad, hizo un gracioso mohín con su boca. Eso al moreno le descolocó bastante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que llevo casi diez minutos intentando que vinieras pero tú no te dabas cuenta…

-Espera, esos…ruidos eran falsos- medio preguntó él mientras empezaba a encontrarle sentido al asunto.

Tenten asintió sonriente y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Cuando el moreno estuvo a su altura, ella colocó una de sus manos en su quijada. Dándole una caricia tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa. Con ella, empezó a recorrerle el cuello y el hombro. Se elevó lo justo para que tuviese una clara imagen de la parte superior de sus pechos, los cuales estaban aprisionados contra el bordillo formando así un suculento canalillo. Sasuke no pudo evitar clavar su hambrienta mirada en tan deliciosa imagen.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿He sido convincente?- le susurró cerca de su oído. Exhaló un poco de aire en su lóbulo causándole un placentero escalofrío al muchacho.

Sasuke notaba como su respiración iba acelerándose poco a poco. Estaba claro que quería jugar con él. Y eso le encantaba, pero su orgullo no le permitía que cayese él antes que ella.

Por ello, metió sus fuertes manos bajo las axilas de la joven y como si ésta no pesase nada, la sacó del baño y la colocó frente a él. La muchacha, sorprendida había tenido que reprimir un gritito del susto. Usó su brazo para cubrir sus pechos ahora expuestos a la ardiente mirada de él. Con su mano libre, escondió su feminidad y un poco cohibida, se encorvó ligeramente.

Cierto era que no era la primera vez que estaba desnuda frente al Uchiha, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de vergüenza que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que él se la quedaba mirando de esa manera.

Atrás había quedado su "brillante" plan de provocar al Uchiha. Pero, a juzgar por la mirada que en esos momentos recorría su cuerpo, él tenía unos planes bien diferentes.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta; no se, tal vez tendría que compararlos con otros…-dijo arrastrando sus palabras de una forma que a ella le parecía de lo más sensual.

Él buscó su mirada con la suya hasta que por fin la encontró. Sin romper el contacto de miradas, el moreno fue bajando su cabeza hasta la altura de su clavícula. La pobre Tenten no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió el cálido aliento de él en su cuello. Sintió sus labios rozar la expuesta zona tan suavemente que tuvo dudas de si realmente lo había hecho. Seguidamente, notó como sus labios hacían un camino ascendente hasta la parte posterior de su oreja.

Se mordió su labio inferior para evitar así que se le escapara el gemido que pugnaba por salir a la superficie.

-Sasuke…-susurró de forma apenas audible cuando el muchacho empezó a jugar con su sensible lóbulo.

El moreno no respondió. Al menos no con palabras. Tan sólo recorrió su mandíbula hasta el otro lado dejando tras de sí un sendero de húmedos besos.

Tenten notó cómo sus pechos se empezaban a volver pesados y una reveladora humedad se instalaba en el interior de sus muslos.

Su respiración hacía rato que se había vuelto errática y superficial, causando así que sus torsos se rozasen con cada respiración.

El Uchiha abandonó su oreja y volvió a mirarla con fuego en la mirada. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó en picado a por sus labios. Poseyéndolos de forma tierna al principio y pasional conforme pasaban los segundos.

Olvidado su anterior vergüenza, ella elevó sus brazos hacia el cuello y hombros de él. Enredó sus manos en su oscuro y lacio cabello y se impulsó a sí misma hacia él para poder sentir su toque.

Sasuke abrió sus labios y con su lengua, pidió permiso para profundizar el beso. Permiso que ella no tardó en conceder.

Absorta en su exótico sabor, Tenten subió sus piernas en un intento de conseguir un mayor contacto. Encantado con sus intenciones, el Uchiha le agarró las piernas y le ayudó a colocarlas alrededor de su cintura.

Cada vez que paraba para retomar el aire, ambos dejaban escapar sonoros suspiros y gemidos de satisfacción.

Sin romper el abrazo, Sasuke se recostó en el suelo del lugar de manera que dejó a Tenten debajo de él.

Ella se estremeció y curvó su espalda al sentir el frío suelo. Sintió sus pezones erguirse clamando por atención. Estaba tan excitada que casi le dolía.

El moreno, al sentir esas cumbres rozar su pecho no pudo reprimir su deseo de probarlos. Por lo que fue reculando poco a poco hasta llegar a su tan ansiado destino. Por unos segundos que a Tenten le parecieron interminables, el Uchiha se quedó contemplando satisfecho la imagen que tenía frente a él:

Tenten, desnuda, sonrojada y jadeante por sus caricias. En sus ojos pudo distinguir la necesidad que en esos momentos asediaba a ambos jóvenes. Su piel, más morena que la suya, hacía un delicioso contraste que le recordaba al chocolate. Y aunque él no era muy devoto de ellos, estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de probar ese.

El moreno comenzó a deslizar su traviesa mano por todo el cuerpo de la chicha. Desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos. Prestando especial interés en las cimas que lo invitaban a degustarlas. Y así lo hizo. Primero con uno y luego cambiando al otro. Los lamió chupó y mordisqueó suavemente, recibiendo a cambio un sinfín gemidos que ella intentaba ahogar cubriendo su boca.

-No, no, no pequeña, si lo haces ¿cómo esperas que los compare con los otros?- le dijo mientras le cogía la mano y la llevaba a su boca para besarle el interior de esta.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, mientras dejaba salir varios suspiros.

Sasuke descendió por su vientre besando cada centímetro de piel haciéndole cosquillas cuando llegó a su ombligo. En su cara apareció una sonrisa torcida que no auguraba nada bueno.

Cuando ella dejó de sentir sus calientes besos, elevó sus párpados para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría.

Su rostro se volvió rojo de vergüenza cuando vio al chico mirar su feminidad de manera tan absorta. Como acto reflejo, llevó su mano allí en pos de cubrirse aunque sólo fuese un poco. Craso error.

-Si me escondes algo, ya sabes que más lo deseo pequeña. Es como el cazador y la satisfacción de la persecución. Y siento decirte que en estos momentos, tú eres mi presa- dijo él a la vez que se relamía como si la sola idea de devorarla lo hiciera salivar.

Puede que tuviese razón en cuanto a su similitud con una presa. Ciertamente se sentía como una, con todo su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre ella. Pero eso no hacía que su vergüenza desapareciese, por lo que obstinada, no quitó su mano de su intimidad.

Él por su parte, le lanzó una diabólica sonrisa acompañada de una hambrienta mirada.

Fue bajando su cabeza hasta el inicio de sus muslos, y empezó a esparcir suaves besos por ellos. Cada vez adentrándose más en la parte interna de sus muslos hasta que consiguió que los separase levemente y que su mano dejase el camino libre.

Sasuke enterró su cara entre sus piernas y aspiró su aroma único co los ojos cerrados.

Cuando por fin los volvió a abrir, éstos, habían cambiado. Habían pasado de ser negros como el azabache a un rojo sangre. El sharingan había sido activado, como siempre que estaba excitado.

Sin más demora, el moreno comenzó a dar largas y profundas lamidas a su ya húmedo interior.

Ella sintió ramalazos de placer recorrerla desde su espalda hasta la punta de sus pies. Se arqueó de forma involuntaria y llevó sus manos a la cabeza del Uchiha enredando sus dedos en su pelo. Dio pequeños tirones a la vez que gemía descontroladamente. Entre esos gemidos, dejó escapar el nombre del muchacho varias veces. Sus manos viajaban de su cabeza a sus hombros clavándole las uñas hasta hacerle heridas.

Sintiendo su urgencia, el Uchiha aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad de sus lamidas. Tenten estaba a punto de explotar. Su cuerpo se retorcía descontroladamente. Entre gemidos, le rogaba al moreno que acelerase.

Él hizo lo que le pedía, la penetró con su lengua repetidas veces, y entre lamida y lamida, le dio u suave mordisco a su botón, que en esos momentos estaba tan erecto como lo habían estado sus pezones. Eso, fue lo último que ella necesitó para acabar. Sin poder reprimirse, soltó un grito de placer a la vez que en su cabeza miles de lucecitas brillantes explotaban. Sintió las oleadas de placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo durante varios segundos en los que su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos.

Mientras ella recobraba el aliento, Sasuke se dedicaba a grabar en su memoria lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar. No apartó su mirada de ella en ningún momento, miró su cara la cual todavía tenía signos de placer y no pudo evitar sentir un cálido sentimiento de satisfacción.

Se recostó a su lado y apoyándose en el costado, alargó su brazo para apartar los mechones de pelo que habían escapado de la prisión que los moñitos representaban. Deseando enterrar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello, empezó a quitar una a una las pinzas que sujetaban el peinado. Cuando por fin consiguió deshacerse de todas ellas, pasó su mano por las finas hebras de un rico color marrón sintiendo su suavidad.

Ella todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados y un profundo sonrojo en sus cálidas mejillas. La sonrisa laxa que adornaba su rostro le divertía tanto como el hecho de que no importaba las veces que lo hicieran, ella siempre se comportaba como si fuese la primera vez. No sabía como, pero todavía conseguía mantener esa inocencia que tanto le atraía.

Sonrió para sí mismo, y cerniéndose sobre ella, depositó un corto y tierno beso en sus labios. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

-Definitivamente estos están mucho más conseguidos.

Bueno, pues eso, espero que os haya gustado. Hay, cada vez me gusta más esta parejita jajaja

Ustedes dirán si valió o no la pena con...tatatatataaaa un review (porfiii ;))

BYE BYE


End file.
